Robin
by CorazonBandido
Summary: Les nuits à Gotham sont plongées dans d'obscures ténèbres. Et même si de nombreux criminels ont soudainement cessé d'être une menace, Batman n'est plus. Un seul héros peut encore rétablir l'ordre dans cette ville : Robin. Et même pour le jeune homme la lutte risque d'être sombre et acharnée.


**Salut à tous, voici le tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfic de vos yeux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

Gotham avait la réputation d'être une ville particulièrement obscure et cette nuit n'entravait pas à la règle. La course poursuite était effrénée, Robin était contraint de pousser le moteur de son bolide high-tech à plus de 300 km/h s'il ne voulait pas se faire distancer par le fourgon, tout en maintenant une distance raisonnable avec ce dernier afin de ne pas se faire repérer. La manœuvre n'avait rien d'aisée d'autant plus que le blindé possédait l'adresse nécessaire pour se dissimuler dans l'obscurité du ciel.

« Le Pingouin a bien planifié son coup. » Pensait le super-héros, « Il a réussi à dérober des armes placées sous haute surveillance sans déclencher la moindre alarme et désormais il file à toute allure sur des routes dénuées de toute lumière. Heureusement que j'ai pu dissimuler un micro-GPS dans son fourgon, autrement il aurait probablement déjà filé sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. La nuit risque d'être longue, surtout pour lui. »

Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée, les deux véhicules longeaient désormais les quais de Gotham et se dirigeaient en ligne droite vers un imposant hangar se dressant à quelques centaines de mètres devant eux. Il était assiégé par des centaines de mouettes. Elles donnaient l'impression de vouloir garder une forteresse emplie de rouille, telles des vigiles entièrement dévouées à un seul rapace. Plus aucun doute possible, ils venaient d'arriver au nid du Pingouin. Au fur et à mesure que Robin s'en approchait, les anges de la mort qui le survolaient semblaient l'accuser à travers d'inaudibles gémissements aigus. De plus, le site desservait les canalisassions d'une partie de la ville, déversant ainsi une putride odeur résultant d'un mélange nauséabond de fientes et d'eaux usées. En temps normal tout cela n'aurait pas dérangé Robin, il aurait feint une mimique de dégout du bout de la lèvre tout au plus. Mais l'intuition du jeune homme lui criait de se méfier, il se sentait épié depuis qu'il avait pénétré cet infernal parloir, car il savait que ce serait lui l'oiseau en cage.

Deux immenses portes marquèrent la fin du parcours. Malgré la rouille occasionnée par leur années de mise en service et dont la proximité avec l'humidité portuaire n'arrangeait rien, elles n'en restaient pas moins les deux imposants gardiens de l'entrepôt d'armes du Pingouin. Le fourgon stoppa net. La porte du conducteur s'ouvrit , donnant naissance à un petit corps trapu suivi d'un élancé pif grossier.

Vu de haut, son crâne donnait l'impression d'une scintillante perle prolongée par son nez. Ce point de vue avait néanmoins le mérite de ramener les adeptes du bilboquet en enfance. Le seul hic c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un modèle inopérationnel puisqu'il était impossible de dissocier la boule de la tige.

Avec un peu de recul on devinait de ce petit bonhomme qu'il était espiègle. En effet son apparence bouffi et son regard pervers retranscrivaient bien la jouissance qu'enfreindre la loi lui procurait. De plus, le Pingouin possédait un parapluie auquel il restait toujours agrippé. Etrange, il ne pleuvait que rarement à Gotham. Peut être craignait t'il tout simplement que d'avoir un plumage, l'empêche de voler à son aise. Quand à l'apparence du parapluie, un pingouin d'argent avait été sculpté en guise de pommeau, preuve irréfutable de l'esprit maladif de notre criminel. En plus de son parapluie, le Pingouin était vétu d'un smoking et de derbies il s'agissait là d'une vieille tenue de la mafia datant probablement du dix-neuvième siècle. Enfin, si l'on remontait jusqu'à sa vieille caboche, on pouvait apercevoir un monocle un monocle incrusté sur son œil droit. Les rayons qui y convergeaient grossissant ridiculement son œil droit bien qu'à la base on les avait dévié afin qu'ils corrigent ce que la vieillesse n'avait voulu épargner.

« Et bien mon petit Robin, tu croyais vraiment que tes petites magouilles resteraient inaperçues !? » Lança le Pingouin de sa voix de vieil homme strangulé.

« Ton trafic d'armes s'arrête là Pingouin, cette fois-ci je vais m'assurer personnellement de ton allée simple à Arkham ! » Répliqua Robin.

« Ben voyons, et moi je vais m'assurer que tu comprennes la signification du mot _Rouge-Gorge_. » Cracha t'il en dévoilant la lame dérobée dans son parapluie.

Les muscles du jeune homme se crispèrent instantanément, lui faisant bondir sur le coté dans le qui-vive. Il avait ressenti la menace imminente qui le guettait depuis qu'il était arrivé dans les lieux. Ce qui n'était qu'une impression s'était changé en détonation. Et au bout de ce coup de feu il n'y avait qu'une masse inerte allongée sur le sol et dont un geyser écarlate émergeait depuis ses deux yeux. Le Pingouin n'était plus.

 **Le chapitre 1 s'achève ici. N'hésitez pas à me renvoyer vos avis même sous forme de critique vis à vis de mon histoire. Ca me fera extrêmement plaisir :D. sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine sur le chapitre 2 ;) !**


End file.
